Who Said Anything About Dron?
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Ron and Draco think they like, no, LOVE, each other, but they don't. Harry will be sure to save them from becoming a them.


Warning/Disclaimer: slash, breaking of relations, yelling at stupid sisters, I also own no Malfoy, Potter, or Weasley.

Notes: this is my response story to what happens in Senorita Sassybuns's story _Making Dron Happen_. She knew it would come to this. Dedicated to her because that other fic was dedicated to me. Freelance Whales have been listened to during the production of this fic and it is about 2 in the morning so suckage may ensue. Oh yea, GO READ MAKING DRON HAPPEN BEFORE THIS! Otherwise you will just be confused.

**Who Said Anything About Dron?**

_Harry Potter, concealed by the invisibility cloak, left his hiding place from the nearby bushes and headed back up to the castle. There was no point in sticking around to see if his plan worked out when his best friend and sworn enemy were snogging._

As Harry made his way back to the castle he couldn't help but look back at the two he had so cleverly matched up. Sure, Ron _thought_ he was in love with Draco Malfoy, and sure, Draco Malfoy _believed_ he needed Ron, but truthfully, they were all wrong for each other. Ron couldn't see that he was just confused right now and Hermione was really the one for him. They were destined to be together and love each other forever. I mean, for freakin ever… like Bella and Edward, but with more plot, no stalking, and no sparkle sparkle. Draco didn't see that Harry was the one who loved him. Well, he would see.

Back at the lake, Draco and Ron had to get a few things squared away. This whole them, it just couldn't be. It would not be.

"Weasley," Draco sneered, "I assume you got a letter as well?"

"Yeah, I did," Ron shot back. "Did you send this?" Ron shoved the letter at Draco.

"You really think I would sign anything as Miss Anonymous? You really are dense, aren't you?" Draco rolled his eyes as Ron huffed in annoyance.

"Well then, I don't see why we are both here. I thought it was someone else. Why would you dress up?"

"None of your business," Draco snapped. "Don't mention this to anyone, Weasley, or I will hex the bollocks out of you. That's a promise." With that, Draco strode off towards the castle again. This night was not at all going the way he wanted. On his way up he smacked into something, or maybe someone.

"Oof. What is the bloody…"

Harry secretly cursed himself as the cloak slid off his body from the impact. Draco stumbled back a step to see who he had run into exactly. He cursed himself when he saw it was Harry Potter, most popular boy in school and also the most handsome.

"Watch where you're going Potter," Draco spat, but not with that same venom as usual, no.

"Sorry Draco, didn't mean to be where you were walking." Harry smiled sweetly. Draco shoved passed him and entered the castle.

"Hey, wait up!" Harry called out to the boy. Surprisingly, Draco stopped and turned around again.

"What? I would like to go to bed soon if that's not too much to ask for!"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." It was a demand. Harry always got what he wanted. He was the Golden Boy/Chosen One after all. Nobody could resist gold.

"And why, pray tell, would I do something like that?" Draco secretly wanted to go with Harry.

"Because I told you to, and because I am Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One. You will be the envy of every person at Hogwarts."

Draco mulled this over. He did like being the center of attention and Harry was quite attractive…

"Fine. But you must buy me lunch and do whatever I want."

"You have yourself a deal Draco Malfoy. How 'bout we seal the deal?" Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively?

"What are you on about?"

"Wanna make out?" Harry leaned closer.

"No, I do not want to make out with you! Ok, so I do, but I am tired and must sleep. Good night, Potter." Draco shook Harry's hand. Harry was a happy camper that night. He successfully prevented possibly one of the worst things from happening: Draco dating a ginger.

**ZE END!**


End file.
